[unreadable] The Specific Aims of this renewal of a Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research are 1) to further the candidate's research in behavioral interventions for enhancing dietary adherence and health outcomes in young children with cystic fibrosis and preschool obesity, and 2) to provided the candidate protected time and resources to mentor junior faculty and postdoctoral fellows in psychology and pediatrics who are pursuing clinical research careers in behavioral nutrition interventions for children. The Candidate's programmatic research has focused on examining behavioral factors that affect dietary adherence in children with chronic conditions. In each disorder the aim has been to develop behavioral interventions, test the interventions in rigorous clinical trials, and translate efficacious research interventions into clinical practice. Her previous work with school age children with cystic fibrosis achieved these goals as it directly led to incorporation of behavioral assessment and treatment into recommendations for clinical care of school age children with CF. This work also directly led to a current R01, on which she is a Co Investigator, to extend the application of the behavioral intervention to preschool children with CF. The candidate's research in behavioral dietary interventions for calcium has been equally effective in improving the calcium intake and bone accretion in children with juvenile rheumatoid arthritis and inflammatory bowel disease. The candidate also has an established track record of mentorship of junior faculty and postdoctoral fellows in which 75% of her mentees received NIH funding during the period of her previous K24 award. The Research Plan includes two projects: an NIH/NIDDK competing continuation R01 clinical trial, "Behavioral & Nutrition Treatment to Help CF Preschoolers Grow," and a new intervention study focused on treatment of preschool obesity. The Mentoring Plan for early career faculty and postdoctoral fellows will consist of: 1) individualized mentoring of 4 junior faculty, one will be a pediatrician writing a K23 in the area of preschool obesity and 3 psychologists transitioning from K23s to R awards; 2) intensive practical training in patient-oriented research within the context of the current research projects of the K24 for 2 fellows on the NIDDK T32 training grant, as well as development of their own independent research projects, and 3) participation of postdoctoral fellows in established didactic programs on manuscript and grant writing, design of clinical trials and clinical research methodology, and ethics in clinical research. Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center provides an ideal setting for continuation of this award because of the commitment to patient-oriented research, the presence of a strong pediatric General Clinical Research Center, and ongoing initiatives to promote innovative clinical research including the Behavioral Core of the GCRC and the interdisciplinary training grant in Child Behavior and Nutrition Research (T32). [unreadable] [unreadable]